This is For You
by theashfactor
Summary: Morgan's kindness has Reid confused and angry. What more can one do to get the other to notice him? Crush/love story slashfic, Rated M for choice words, violence, angst and future chapters. Don't like, don't read. Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1: Playing with Fire

Spencer Reid returned to his loft apartment in a daze. The earlier case the unit had to handle had been a tough one for Reid; the Unsubs had been two young males, one white and one black who had indulged in the voyeuristic killings of eight young teenage females. The black male watched and video taped the murders while his white counterpart committed them. The two males had been best friends for years who had been subjected to cruel treatment from posh girls who would not give them the time of day but would always find bigger more alpha-like males to harm the smaller yet smarter ones.

Reid had felt empathy for the young males. They were very smart kids. He could not help but feel like those girls got what they deserved. The killings were recent; the young men had had their reasons and did it to let other students around the world know that nerds can and will fight back. Reid remembered his days in school, getting constantly picked on and harassed by the more popular demographic. He was never like the jocks, the preps, or the popular kids. He was a lanky genius who couldn't make friends for the life of him. That was until he joined the B.A.U.

He stared at the ceiling for the longest time hoping something could get him out of his rut until he smelled smoke. Reid hopped out of his chair in an instant and ran to his kitchen. Nothing. Then he looked all around his flat and saw nothing out of the ordinary. That is when he noticed smoke had started coming out of his apartments vents.

"Shit!" he exclaimed harshly. The smoke was now billowing into his apartment, he started coughing raggedly. Then he heard a loud banging at his door. He ran to open it quickly. It was one of his neighbors from an adjacent apartment.

"They are evacuating the building! You need to get the hell out of here!" the older man shouted.

"W-what the hell happened?" Reid yelled back.

"Fire! How it started, I dunno! GET OUT!" the older man said before bolting down the stairs.

Reid could not believe this was happening. His books, his clothes, his livelihood was all here, now covered in black smoke. He grabbed his car keys, his phone and his favorite messenger bag and ran out the door, shut it and locked it. Why, he did not know.

Once outside he caught his breathe and saw all the other tenants angrily discuss how the fire started. Reid was starting to worry, the fire was bigger then he thought. The apartment two floors above his was ablaze; the fire was an odd pinkish red hue. Chemicals, Reid thought. My books, he thought sadly, please let them be okay. He had the collection for years and a few were extremely rare. But then he thought of his pictures of him and his mother when he was young. Dammit, he wanted his stuff to be okay. Tears started to well in his eyes. He felt so helpless.

Reid made a quick phone call. The phone was ringing but no answer.

"C'mon Derek,.." Reid pleaded. Then suddenly silence.

"Hey Reid, what's up?" Derek Morgan said in an all too smooth manner. "I'm a little busy tonight, youngster."

"My apartments' on fire!" Reid blurted out quickly.

"Woah, hold on, what?"

"Derek please, I don't know what to do! I'm freaking out really bad, my books! What's gonna happen to my books?"

Morgan heard the hurt in his voice and felt his own heart clench at his pain and dropped everything he was doing, including the girl he was out on a date with.

"Gotta go sweet thing, something came up." He said abruptly while putting on his jacket, left money on the table, gave the girl a kiss on the cheek and ran out the restaurant. She said something as he left, but all he could think about was Reid's safety.

~~~~ xxxxx ~~~~

Morgan drove quickly towards the line of ambulances and firetrucks and parked his SUV away from the chaos. The fire was out of control, pouring into several floors in the building. Onlookers screaming and shouting, upset that they were losing their homes. He had to find Reid.

"Reid!" He called loudly. Looking over the onlookers and the building that was furiously engulfed in flames slowly collapsing. He started to panic. Where was Spencer?

"REID!" He called once more.

Then he heard some commotion going on with the onlookers and safety personnel. He heard the young agent yelling.

"Reid what's going on?" Morgan said grabbing his friends' arm pulling him away from the apparently angry crowd.

"I wanted to go get some of my books! They're rare Morgan!" Reid said with a menacing look on his face. He looked crazed and angry his clothes reflecting the harsh environment in which he had escaped.

"You can't go in there sir!" said a concerned firefighter who Reid was arguing with to get his things.

"Morgan, the girl who lives in that apartment was cooking dyes for her clothes and fucking left to go to a party in another town. We have gas stoves here!" he spat.

"If you go in there, I'm coming in with you," yelled a middle age woman. "My family's heirlooms are in there!"

"Morgan that stuff is all I got. Please!" Reid was becoming hysterical. It hurt Morgan to see his friend so distraught. He needed to get him away from this place.

"Reid, we got to go. That stuff isn't worth your life and you know that." he said still holding Reid's arm.

"I-I know, but m-my mother's pictures...they're in there..." he said shakily as his face crumpled. Morgan pulled him away from the crowd and held him as he started crying. His legs gave way as he cried loudly in Morgan's arms.

Morgan had never felt more useless than he did at this moment.


	2. Chapter 2: Life's Little Luxuries

The drive had been quiet, Morgan periodically glanced to a red-eyed Reid who was now staring at his phone. No doubt using the technology for housing accommodations.

"Look Reid-" Morgan started.

"N-no Morgan," Reid interrupted without looking at the older agent. "I'm so sorry about my actions back there. It was irresponsible and extremely idiotic."

"Reid, I completely understand. It's okay. I'm just sorry that I couldn't do anything to help you." Morgan admitted.

"Oh please, what happened was not your problem. I'm sorry I called. You were probably busy." Reid stated while wiping his leaking eyes.

"Naw, she wasn't that cute," Morgan stated lamely. Reid choked out a laugh while wiping away tears and Morgan was damn glad to see him smile. Something in the older agent wanted to make sure that Spencer Reid kept smiling.

"Well, in any event, I need to be dropped off at the Hilton two miles from the next exit. I can afford it for two weeks but after that, I don't know what I'm going to do,..." Reid blurted out. He just wanted to sleep, today's series of horrific events were too much. It was 11:57 pm and he haven't even had dinner yet.

"Nah, I don't think so Pretty boy, you coming home with me," Morgan emphasized.

"W-what? No! You don't need to do that! I can manage!" Reid said nervously. He did not want the older male to solve his problems though he secretly loved the idea, it meant being somewhere safe with someone he trusted.

"Naw naw, you are coming with me rather you like it or not. Besides, I passed that exit ten minutes ago. We almost home." Morgan jested with a smile.

Reid could not help but blush furiously. 'Home? We're almost home? As in us?' Reid thought quickly. 'It's not like we are together or anything. Your flat just caught fire and you're already thinking of moving in with Derek Morgan, get a grip Spence,'

"So?" Morgan inquired, noticing the worried look on Reid's face.

"I guess I don't have a choice, huh?"

"No you don't kid..."

~~~~~ xxxxx ~~~~~

Morgan pulled up to his building's parking lot and Reid noticed all the nice cars as well as how nice the building was. He noted that this was a high end part of town. The building was gorgeous; high modern design, highly secured, and costly. Reid also calculated that Derek's commute to Quantico from his home would be approximately 45 minutes.

"Hey Reid! Let's go." Morgan said quickly noticing how Reid was gawking at the environment around him.

"Oh sorry!" Reid said as his lanky form ran towards the elevator Morgan was holding. "This place is really nice. Way nicer than mine."

"Hey now, I worked hard to get this place. I mean it's pretty nice, but the ladies love it." Morgan scoffed with a wink. Reid snickered, 'always with the damn ladies' he thought to himself. "But in any event, mi casa es su casa. Feel free do what you like. Use anything you need."

"Oh, um, thank you." Reid said sheepishly. He was happy that Morgan was so helpful to him. His phone was vibrating vigorously, no doubt the team was watching the news and saw his place burning. But he would let them know later that he was fine. He was with Derek.

As they entered Morgan's condo, Reid was flabbergasted. The space was emaculate, perfect. Just right for a bachelor; he had modern cherry wood furniture, with a fireplace, stainless steel appliances in the kitchen with a granite counter top island in the middle of it. Hell, the place might as well be Derek himself.

"H-how can you afford all this with our salary?" Reid asked quickly dropping his messenger bag on the couch.

"Most of the work I did myself." Morgan said as he went to the fridge to grab a beer. "You want something to drink?"

"Ah no, I'm not really thirsty." The young agent stated as his stomach growled loudly. Morgan raised a single eyebrow.

"Oh I see, looks like I got a hungry Doctor on my hands," Morgan said playfully. Reid blushed and looked down at the floor...hardwood he noted. "well I can whip us up a lil' somethin' if you like."

"Derek Morgan cooking dinner, I don't know," Reid teased.

"Contrary to your beliefs kid, I can actually cook." Morgan said as he started pulling out ingredients.

"Okay fine, ladies' man! Get to it. I'm starving!"

With that, Morgan got to work. Reid sat on the extremely comfy couch and started thinking about what he needed to do in the morning. Tomorrow was Saturday, no work. He needed to call his insurance company about his apartment to see what it will cover. His home was now uninhabitable. Smoke and fire damage to sum it up. So many things to do, and nothing he could save. His mother's pictures...

"Reid!" Morgan yelled noticing how zombie-like Reid looked. "How would you like your steak?"

'Steak?' Reid thought. "Um,...medium rare please."

"Coming right up!" Morgan said smiling to himself. Reid could not help but think Derek was enjoying him being here. He was so melancholy in the car, now he looks like a kid who just got a new toy.

"Thank you, Morgan," Reid said with a smile.

"No problem."

The dish looked amazing; a nice size tenderloin steak with seasoned red-skinned potatoes and steamed broccoli which was nicely accompanied with red wine.

"Wow!" Reid said as he snapped back to reality. "This looks restaurant quality." As he began eating his dinner.

"Thanks. I had to learn how to cook at a young age when my pops passed and I had to help my mom out with my sisters. Today, I use it to impress people." Morgan said while chewing his food.

"Well I am indeed impressed." Reid said softly as he sank back onto his seat.

"You alright Reid?" Morgan said noticing the tired look in Reid's eyes, he looked somewhat defeated.

"Yeah, it's just that so much happened in just three hours...my home is gone. My things,..." he said softly feeling tears pricking at his eyes. Morgan felt his heart break, the sad doctor bothered him immensely. He moves over to the couch and rubs the young man's back soothingly.

"You just worry about taking care of yourself. All that stuff can be replaced but you, Dr. Reid, can't be replaced," Morgan noted with compassion.

Reid started feeling better, thoroughly enjoying his back being rubbed by his handsome co-worker. He slumped a little closer Morgan, relishing his warmth and kindness. Morgan stayed where he was, not even noticing how intimate this moment seemed until he looked at their reflection on glass door to his fireplace and got up quickly from the couch, startling Reid.

"Umm yeah, so don't worry about it. Things always seem have a way of working out." Morgan said with a world class smile. Reid felt his heart melt. "We will talk about it more tomorrow. For now, you need some rest after you eat. The guest room is on the left down the hall, there's blankets and pillows as well. I put out some of my old clothes for you to sleep in."

"N-n-no! That's fine I can just wear what I got-," Reid squeaked nervously as he glanced down at his slightly tattered clothing.

"Aww naw, not in my Egyptian cotton sheets, man. Get yourself cleaned up, I got you some fresh towels and amenities. Be grateful." Morgan said sternly while taking his shirt off.

Reid blinked and tried not to stare at what Penelope Garcia would call 'Chocolate Thunder'. Derek's rippling muscles struck like lightning into the doctor's mind. He knew the man was built but damn. To see it in the flesh made is body pool with warmth. He started turning red.

"O-okay, thank you Morgan."

"Anytime,..." he said while slipping into the bathroom. Reid heard him peeing and started blushing. Just thinking about what he had endowed inside those slacks made him shiver with pleasure. Feeling a bit guilty having thought that, he turned into the bathroom to get clean. He really needed to force himself to get ready for bed.

Out of the shower and now wearing Morgan's old clothes, he hopped into the extremely comfortable bed and began dozing off with his phone in his hand texting the rest of the team that he was alright. About an hour after the young agent had dozed off, Morgan slipped in Reid's room and took his phone from his hand and put it on the nightstand. He then carefully took the young doctor's apartment keys and left the room to allow Spencer to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Living in a dream

Spencer felt his body get hot as pleasure started washing over him. He writhed underneath the wet mouth that was attending to his erection. He then pushed the head down further to engulf himself in the wet heat.

"Ohh...nnn" Reid moaned. "Don't stop..."

"I won't Pretty boy...I'll do anything for you." Derek said as he slurped up the salty essence Reid was oozing out.

"Oh Derek,..."

"Make sure you two clean up what mess you make and come in for the briefing," Hotch's looming figure shouted loudly.

Reid's eyes shot open at the sound of his boss's voice, the dream seemed all too real. Derek Morgan had administered oral sex on the doctor. He woke to see that he had an erection within the sweats Morgan let him borrow. He cursed himself for being so damn horny all the time and quietly willed it away. That is when he smelled smoke. He panicked. He hopped out of bed and ran into the kitchen only to see a very dirty Derek Morgan sitting on a stool drinking coffee.

"Good afternoon," He said sweetly.

"Why do you smell like smoke?" Reid said nervously while shivering slightly.

Morgan nodded to his front room. Reid looked up and saw a stack of dark books. He ran to them and looked through them quickly. Poe, Clancy, Einstein, and all of his rare books were here. Some of the lesser ones were missing but his essential collection was here.

"Derek...how did you get these?" he said while shaking.

"I went to do some investigating of my own. I wanted to see if I could salvage anything you had left in your apartment. The police were looking the place over said it couldn't be saved. They will tear it down once the tenants get what they can. I ended getting some of your clothes, well the ones that I thought could be saved. And well these,..."

Morgan handed him a bundle of pictures, some of their edges curled but still readable. It was his mother's pictures. Reid's eyes were now as wide as headlights.

"Why didn't you tell me you were doing this?" Reid's voice was deathly quiet as he stared at the bundle of pictures.

"I didn't want you to go through that pain again. I felt so useless yesterday...I'm sorry I tip-toed around you like this-"

Morgan was abruptly interrupted by Reid's arms around his neck, embracing his best friend in a warm hug.

"Thank you so much!" he squeaked happily. "I don't know how to repay you."

"You don't owe me a damn thing, your happiness is enough." Morgan said with a tired smile.

Reid did not know what to think. Derek was known to be a very kind man, but this was overwhelming. Reid felt his heart beating rapidly as held the older agent, so close that he could feel Morgan's heartbeat.

Morgan was noticing how much he enjoyed being held by the younger male. He told himself to calm down; they were friends. Just good friends. So what if he enjoyed seeing the other man smile, or when how much he liked it when he protected the young genius or when he spouted facts or how terrible he was at getting girls. Morgan was blushing at the thought.

Reid pulled away slowly and positively beamed at Morgan. He saw that Morgan seemed a little dazed.

"You alright?" Reid asked carefully.

"What me? Yeah, just tired." Morgan said quickly as he backed away from the younger agent.

"Well you better get some rest. I going to wash these clothes and read my books," Reid chirped happily as he gathered his clothing.

"Well I'm going to take a nap but your breakfast is in the fridge. Hope you like omelets." Morgan said as he turned leave to his room.

"Hey Derek?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime,..."

~~~~~ xxxx ~~~~~

It has been two weeks since Reid had been living at Derek's house, though he was looking for new accommodations, he wasn't really in a rush to move. The older agent has been nothing but kind to him; helping Reid get situated into his condo. They often hung out together, talk about a series of topics and Reid taught Morgan about astronomical theories on how Earth began which Derek found himself totally interested in.

But there was one thing Reid did not count on. He was surely falling for Derek. Every time he hears 'Pretty boy' or if Morgan found another way of making him happy, his heart jumped. He didn't know what to do, he wanted to explore this need to make Derek just as happy if not more. He wasn't even sure if the agent had similar feelings and he didn't want to ruin their friendship by making his feelings known.

He needed to get this out before he popped, he needed to tell someone who would listen. He was working but he accomplished nothing as files were stacked high on his desk.

"Something wrong Doctor?" Penelope Garcia said with a smile as she was walking to her office.

"Oh...um...not really," Reid said quietly.

'Yep, something's definitely wrong with Spencer.' thought the Tech Analyst. "You wanna talk about it sugar? I know it has something to do with Derek." Reid blushed harshly and ducked his head down. "I knew it. Meet me in my office" she whispered coyly.

"Okay," Reid said as he picked up his coffee and headed for her office.

"So!" Garcia stated as she moved an extra chair for the young doctor to sit in. "Tell me what's bugging you."

"I-I think I'm falling for Derek," he blurted out quickly. Penelope squealed soundly then composed herself.

"Go on," she stated coolly.

"I mean, he's been nothing but kind to me and I get all tingly just thinking about him all the time. I-I know it's not appropriate to have such feelings for a friend or co-worker but I can't seem to think about anything else. I'm sorry I dragged you into my pathetic love issues." Reid said nervously.

"Not at all, honestly, I was waiting for one of you to crack. There is too much sexy in that man's house not to have someone ready to jump bones."

"Well I'm ready to jump his bones," Reid mumbled then suddenly clapped his hands to his mouth, he couldn't believe he just said that out loud. Garcia's jaw dropped.

"Oh Spencer! I never knew how dirty your mind really was," Garcia said happily. "sounds sexy."

"Oh please Garcia," Reid said collecting his scattered wits. "I just think there is a reason behind him being all sweet on me."

"So far he seem, to me, how a good friend should act. Sometimes Derek is kindness personified, I should know."

"I don't want to tell him how I feel. I think it will ruin everything we have." Reid said softly. Honestly, Reid never had any solid experiences with relationships, it was a terrible business he did not want any part of. All his terrible dates, all the women he scared off and some of the ones who shared his interests were swept away by other men. But this was about Derek. He wanted him but his fears of ruining his friendship towards the man kept his feelings in check.

"Reid?" Garcia noticed the young doctor's sad look. "Wow. You are really serious about this,"

"Yeah."

"Well it looks like we are going to have find out what all the kindness is about." She said slyly eyeing Reid.


	4. Chapter 4: Poor Spencer

It was another cool night at the Morgan residence, and the atmosphere is dim and casual. A lovely young woman had made her way to the older agent humble abode with a sly smile and lovingly sensual expression while sipping her glass of wine with Derek in tow.

"Derek you seem to have a lot going on for you these days," said the young woman coyly as she tossed her lovely long locks around the nape of her neck.

"Well I do my best honey. It's a tough job but somebody has to do it," Morgan said while adding more wine to the lady's glass.

"Well, let's see what else you can have today." She said while leaning to kiss the FBI agent until they heard the door slam.

"Hey Derek, I just got this new book-" Reid stopped and stared at the couple sitting on the couch. His stomach dropped.

"Hey Spence!" Morgan cried nervously as he jumped away from the young woman. "Umm Olivia, this is Spencer Reid."

"Doctor Spencer Reid." Reid emphasized coldly. "You could have called and told me you were having company."

"I didn't know you had a roommate Derek," Olivia stated lightly tugging up her tube dress. "Aren't you a little too old to be living with little boys?" She was beautiful, long black hair, tanned skin and dark green eyes. But Reid didn't care her lovely she was, he wanted her gone.

"No, it's not...well um,...you see," Morgan started, rubbing his head nervously.

"My home was completely burned down and I lost everything but Derek here was kind enough to let me stay here under his good graces." Reid finished. He was livid, Derek noticed almost immediately. "But I'm a little boy so what do I know?"

"Look Reid, my bad. I forgot to call you."

"Oh don't worry about it. I'll just go read my book in the lobby downstairs, have fun with your slut." He spat as he glided out the door and slammed it behind him.

Reid quickly strode towards the elevator seething. 'That idiot, all he does is bring home cheap sluts who don't last.' Reid thought angrily.

"Reid! Come back here!" Morgan stated while holding back a very angry Olivia. "You need to apologize!"

"Damn straight!" Olivia added.

"Are you kidding me? She sits there and insults me and you say nothing, I state a fact and suddenly I'm the bad guy! Fuck you very much Derek Morgan!" Reid yelled before the elevator doors closed.

Reid sat down in the lobby angrily staring at his books. He was hurt and very jealous of the woman who made her way to Derek's home. He began to think that he was too harsh on Derek. He does what he wants, he is a grown man living with a geek who has serious feelings for him. Reid had never been the type to get seriously pissed off, but when push comes to shove, he gets real nasty when he does.

"Spencer," Morgan said sternly standing in front of the young male. "come back upstairs."

"I'm fine. I'm going to cool off down here. Sorry about what I said to you, I didn't mean that." Reid said without looking up at the man standing in front of him.

"Olivia left." he said as he took the chair next to Reid. He noticed how sad he looked.

"She called me a little boy."

"I know. I'm sorry I let her say that and get away with it. We all know you're a grown man Spence." Morgan chuckled calmly.

Reid allowed a small smile to grace his face. Derek was glad to see it. "It won't happen again okay?" he said quietly.

"Okay," Reid said quietly.

"You know, what just happened shocked me a little bit. I have never seen you snap like that. When provoked, Dr. Reid has a temper and a sharp tongue." Morgan laughed while sitting back deeper into the lobby chair.

"I was just having a moment," Reid said as his hair covered his face as he periodically blew at the long strands. Morgan bit his lip in pity for the young agent then reached over and tucked the doctor's hair behind his right ear. Reid instantly turned red.

"You should cut it." Morgan quickly said with a smile. "Tell me about the book!"

"Well this particular book talks about how the ancient Egyptians had processed and analyzed astronomical and mathematical ideals before technology had even surfaced. Often, they would use math equations to decipher Earth's sidereal patterns and alignment to the stars, and discredit some the of famed European ideals today. This was before Christ!" he stated beaming. "I thought you'd be interested. I mean they were so smart!"

"Well they were a 3,000 year old civilization, they had time to fix their mistakes. C'mon lets go back upstairs and talk about it." Morgan said as he stood up.

"Okay, sorry I ruined your date." Reid said flatly, clearly not regretting what he said.

"It's cool. Bros before hoes as the saying goes, right?" Morgan joked.

Reid was gripped with laughter as they walked towards the elevator. 'Damn right.' he thought to himself.

~~~~~xxxx~~~~~

Another day at the B.A.U. and Spencer was recalling yesterday's events with Garcia in her office, laughing and chatting loudly.

"And you said what?" Penelope said with a gasp. Reid had explained the details of last nights issues at the Morgan residence and the tech analyst was all ears.

"I said," Reid lowered his voice to a whisper, "I said 'Fuck you very much Derek Morgan' and I stomped right out of there."

"I can't believe you got that angry," Garcia laughed. "you should of taped that! It would have been legendary."

"I didn't mean to get so angry but I took one look at that girl and I instantly hated her."

"That's jealousy my dear. Feelings of love for that man instantly become feelings of hate towards that girl." She said sweetly.

"Yeah well, she soon left after that." Reid said with a smug look as he drank his coffee.

"Good." Garcia said mimicking the doctor's smug look.

Then they heard a knock at her office door.

"Hey Baby Girl, who you talking to in there?" The unmistakable voice of Derek Morgan sent chills down Reid's neck while a flustered Garcia answered quickly.

"Just talking to Dr. Reid about the new Stephen King novel," She lied quickly and Reid mouthed 'thank you' and got up to leave.

"Hey Morgan," he said quickly as he squirmed around Morgan to get out of Garcia's office.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Derek stated with a sigh as he shut the door.

"Sure. What's up?"

"It's about Reid. I mean, last night I was on a date with this little hottie," Penelope huffed at this point, "well not as hot as you," he added.

"Go on honey," she beamed.

"Well he seemed upset, I mean pissed off! I ain't never seen Reid actually insult someone before."

"Does that bother you?" Garcia stated with a sly smile.

"No well, a little bit,... I mean we're good friends but it seemed like he was jealous or something," Morgan turned to mess with Garcia's action figures, not wanting to look at the woman, he was sort of afraid of what she might deduct from the situation.

"Maybe he just wanted to hang out and discuss something he felt was important. Kevin gets that way if I'm being swept away by a certain Chocolate Adonis from time to time."

"Oh really? Thanks Baby Girl, I really need to help him find a new place before he gets too attached to me." Morgan said as he left the room. Garcia sighed.

"It's already too late for that." She said quietly as she turned to looked at her computer screen. "Poor Spencer."


	5. Chapter 5: The Livelihood of Trust

It was 8:15 pm at the Morgan residence as its sole owner sat at his couch watching football eating Doritos with a beer. Reid was sitting in the chair next to him with his glasses on reading latest government reports.

'We look so darn domestic it isn't even funny,' Reid thought to himself smiling lazily while flipping another page. But he began to noticed how quiet Derek was. Watching the game usually gets him riled up, but he seemed out of it for a while.

"Hey, Derek can you pass me some chips?" he said licking his lips.

"Here you go," Morgan passed the chips without looking at the younger male as he shifted slightly on the couch.

"Are you okay Derek? You seem out of it, you're never this quiet during a game." Reid said as he chewed a chip.

"No I'm fine..." he stated lamely.

"Okay," Reid said quietly as the older agent sat up.

"Hey I got some ads for you from the paper. They seem to show some promise, I mean I have never been to your place before the fire but maybe we can look through these together to find you a new one." Morgan stated with a smile. It was one of the fakest smiles to ever grace his face. Reid frowned.

"Well I am looking,..it's just...nothing seems right."

"Nothing's going to seem right, this won't be the same place you lived in," The older agent stated sternly.

"I-I know but its just a bit overwhelming."

"What, you scared of change?" Morgan asked as he folded his arms defiantly across his chest.

"Three weeks, two days, four hours and thirty-three minutes and counting since I have lived with you,..." Reid replied annoyed with Morgan's attitude.

"And?"

"I think you are the one scared of change Derek!" Reid snapped throwing the reports down on the floor.

"Excuse me? Me scared?" He scoffed.

"N-n-no, Is it just me, or does it seem like I'm cramping Derek Morgan's bachelor lifestyle? Since I'm here, you can't bring scores of women who you would mess around with, you can't seem to bring friends over because you're worried about the geeky boy genius embarrassing you or is it the fact that you want me gone when you said that I could stay here as long I needed to, not wanting to look like a bad guy because now you feel like I have overstayed my welcome! Am I right or am I right?"

Reid now standing up staring down at the condo owner. Morgan was shocked, Reid basically told him what he was feeling and did not know how to respond. He sat there and looked at Spencer with a slight awe and admiration.

'Look at him defending himself,' Morgan thought shaking his head. "Look Reid, I'm sorry..."

"No don't be. This your home and I need to leave, simple as that," he said shakily as he picked up his messenger bag and coat. Morgan grabbed his arm.

"You don't need to leave man, I'm just a little frustrated, confused."

Honestly, Morgan felt that the young doctor was making him uncomfortable. It was not because the doctor had injected into his personal life, no, it was because Derek's own feelings and curiosity for the man was beginning to rear its unwanted head. He is a ladies' man, women are all he wanted. He kept telling himself that. That damned situation with Carl Buford had made him somewhat psychologically hate other males who tried to dominate others. But his want of Spencer, nervous, fact-spouting Spencer was slowly but surely changing his mind towards his own gender.

"Confused? About what?" Reid said quietly.

"Nothing, I just,... I want you to be happy." Morgan said with a sigh.

"I am, Derek. I'm happy to have a friend who was willing be there for me through the good times and the bad, even if I am a bit of a bother,"

"Naw, I just need to learn how to share sometimes," the older agent said with a genuine smile. "C'mon Reid sit down, where are you planning on going anyways?"

"I really have no idea, I'm not even familiar with this area,..." Reid stated sheepishly as he slowly took off his coat.

"No leave it on, I think we should go out tonight." Morgan felt he needed to take a load off this situation and fast.

"No, I'm fine...I just want to read-"

"Aw naw, I don't think so. We are going out tonight Reid and see if we get some drinks and pick up some girls." Morgan said smoothly as he got his coat from the closet.

"Then you go!" Spencer said loudly, he definitely wasn't up for a 'boys night out'.

"Nope! Let's go Kid, you don't have a choice." He said as he grabbed Reid's arm, his keys and led him out the door.

~~~~~xxxx~~~~~

"Ouch, Reid! That was the back of my foot man," Morgan said as the two men walked down the streets where the nightlife was up and running. Girls were dressed accordingly, men were looking their best while the agents could not help but look out of place as they kept bumping into each other.

"I-I'm sorry," Reid said as he backed away from Derek. "This really isn't my scene."

"Oh yeah? You can put your life on the line for the sake of others but you can't face a few girls, wow." he laughed.

"Well women don't seem to swoon to me at all. They like men who tend to sweep them off their feet. Do think I have the build for something like that?" Reid said awkwardly as he dodge two girls who turned to look at Derek and smiled while giggling. "I can't win."

"Well you need to work your magic a little better these days, youngster."

"I guess," Reid said irritably. All he wanted to do was stay home. Stay home and read books while Derek watched the game. Him and Derek alone, and no one else. He began to think that this was going to be one big waste of time.

"Hey Reid, we're here," Morgan said pointing to the sign above him. The La Vie Nocturne shone in bright blue, Reid didn't look impressed. "Let's go get some hotties huh?"

"Sounds cool, Derek." The doctor said flatly.

Inside was lively, light talk, hot style bled from wall to wall. Though the place seemed classy enough, Reid thought it looked like a place to score high priced escorts. Derek, however, was beaming.

"Love is in the air Reid. We're gonna get you a woman tonight."

"Gee thanks," Reid rolled his eyes with fake smile.

"Okay, let's see. What about her?" As the older agent pointed to a blonde with big blue eyes and a pink dress.

"She looks like she's waiting for her sugar daddy."

"Aw, come on Reid, give the girl some credit, she looks nice. Go talk to her." Morgan pressed on. Reid's frown could not have gone any lower on his face.

"Okay, okay. Fine!"

Reid slowly walked towards the blonde with a nervous look on his face. Not for meeting the girl but for the women who may approach Derek.

"Hi there!" Reid said with mock friendliness. The girl looked up from her phone at Reid then back to her phone texting furiously.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"So, um, what are you doing here all by your lonesome?"

"Waiting for my girlfriend." She said without looking. Still texting.

"Oh." Reid said plainly. He looked to see a girl running towards them. An equally pretty brunette.

"So sorry honey! Sorry pal, she's taken." The girl said quickly, she looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Sorry, I was just going." Reid said as he left the table slightly embarrassed. The girls were then laughing hysterically. Reid went to look for Derek, but he could not find him. Now worried he was left on his own he started calling for him.

"Derek?" He called among the now crowded bar. "Derek!"

He went to the bartender, told him a description and the man pointed at the door and said he left.

"He left?" Reid sputtered in shock.

"Yeah man, he was with some girl, real cute one. Man I tell you, some men got it easy." The bartender said while drying some martini glasses.

"Damn him," Reid said turning an angry shade of pink. He then started calling the man's phone. Beep Beep. No answer. Beep Beep. Nothing. Now he was worried.

He went outside to find his SUV. He walked to the parking space where they had originally parked. No SUV. Reid's anger flared to full life.

'I'm going to kill him.' he thought. He then saw the blonde he talked to earlier hopping in a cab with another man. He was as tall as Reid but had muscles all over. The brunette came out with her boy toy as well. 'Stupid lying cunts,' he thought angrily. He was having a terrible night now. He was dropped by his best friend and left to be mocked by the girls he encountered. He waved for a cab and headed home.

Spencer was basically stomping towards the elevator at Derek's condominium. He had never felt this abandoned since his father left. He pushed the elevator button to the twenty-second floor. He almost broke the button. An older gentlemen was in there already.

"Nice night we're having," he said slowly as the man squeezed towards the opposite side of the elevator scared of Reid's malicious expression. Ding.

Reid strode off the elevator and to the condo door. He opened it slowly and quietly, hoping that the man was not there yet. That's until he heard a woman's laughter. As if the night couldn't get any worst. He saw Derek's door ajar and light seeping through it. He walked towards it softly.

"I can be anything you want me to be." The girl said as she stood up above the older agent with nothing but her underwear and a very familiar button-up sweater.

"Well bring it on baby." Morgan said with a smile. His shirt was unbuttoned, pants undone.

'All of tonight's drama had been because he wanted to get laid,' Reid thought numbly. 'How dare he?'

Hurt, Reid went to walk away until he noticed something all too familiar...his sweater. That bitch was wearing his sweater, the sweater his mother gave him. Reid stormed in Derek's room with a bang, the door slamming hard against the wall.

"Aaahhhh!" the girl screamed. Reid notice who she was right away. Olivia.

"YO MAN, WHAT THE FUCK?" Morgan said as he held Olivia.

"Give me my sweater." Reid said harshly. Olivia started giggling.

"Awww, we were just messing around, you have such nice clothes too."

"Derek, tell her to get out of my sweater. Now."

"Naw first of all you need to calm the fuck down."

"FUCK YOU DEREK! YOU LEFT ME AT THAT FUCKING CLUB AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?"

"Whoa, someone's mad," Olivia said plainly still not removing his mother's handmade sweater.

Enraged, Reid pulled out his gun and let out one round at the ceiling making everyone else jump in fear as pieces of the ceiling fell on the Derek's on his bed.

"Reid what the-"

"Shut up Derek! Now Olivia take off the goddamn sweater! NOW! OR I WILL BLOW YOUR FUCKING BRAINS OUT!" He was pissed. Olivia stared at him in fear. To Morgan, he did not see Reid. He saw a living replica of the many unsubs that they had faced together now in Reid's actions, his face and what Derek had made him to be, hateful. He was pointing a loaded gun at Olivia's head.

She quickly took off the sweater and handed to him gingerly, without looking at him.

"Now get out." Reid said quietly. She slowly rose off the bed and quickly gathered her things.

"I'm sorry, we were just fooling around." She said loudly.

"Yeah sure, says the little slut with the sweater my mother gave me..." Reid said as he slightly lowered the gun.

"Reid please,"

"Shut up Derek." the doctor said not looking at the older male but staring darts into Olivia.

"Reid I just wanted to..." His voice started shaking.

"I will be leaving in a couple days. You need not speak to me anymore."

"Spencer please." Derek said extremely ashamed of his actions towards his friend. Reid depended on him for so much and he let him down. His heart was breaking for the man he sworn he'd take care of. Tears began to well in his eyes from fear, his own embarrassment and what he had done to Spencer.

"Please Derek stop him." Olivia said stung by the fact he did nothing to protect her. Derek was frozen.

"GET OUT!" Reid spat screaming at the young woman. She ran out the door. He dropped his gun. His lengthy hair slung in front of his dark eyes.

"Here I thought I had a true friend but you are no different from the people who let me down in the past. I can't seem to trust anyone." Reid said with a lifeless expression as tears streamed from his eyes. "I hate you Derek Morgan."

"Spencer I'm so sorry," Morgan said shakily.

"I was stupid to think you actually cared about me." He walked out of Derek's room into the guest room and locked the door.

Derek sat on his bed half-dressed, staring at the ceiling pieces on it. He had been so uncaring tonight and it spoiled their friendship. Just because wanted to sleep with someone he could careless about. He needed stress relief, but he could not do it with Spencer around or in actuality, with Spencer. He wanted the young doctor for weeks but his supposed heterosexuality was too important to fuck up. Now he hurt his best friend, not to Derek but what Spencer claimed him to be. He let the stray tears drip down from his face on to his shirt. He could hear Reid's loud whimpering cries from within the walls of his condo... Derek got up.

"Spencer I'm so sorry," As he sat down by the guest room door hoping Spencer would come out and speak to him.

Eventually.


	6. Chapter 6: Lovely Redemption Part 1

Spencer Reid was sleeping haphazardly in the guest bed awakening to crusty, puffy eyes. He quickly wiped them with his fingers and looked at the time. 9:03 am Saturday morning, he slumped back into the bed not wanting to leave it. He honestly didn't want to leave it at all. Yesterday killed most of his go-getting spirit, Derek had been a jackass on legs and he did not want to face him. Reid ruined the man's unofficial date and he couldn't of cared less. The dumb broad got what she deserved.

But he pointed a gun at her, the young doctor did not remember doing it at the time but he did. Something that could label him as unstable, hell even crazy. If the girl had any type of a brain she would have told the proper authorities and he would have been fired in a weeks time; he would lose his career, his friends and everything else that did not burn in that fire.

Tears welled up in his eyes just thinking about losing everything he worked so hard to gain, he held two pillows close to his chest to get a hold of himself, which then reminded his bladder of other needs.

"He might be out there," Reid mumbled to himself getting up slowly. "but I told him not to talk to me so it should be okay to go out."

That reminded him of other needs as well. He needed to leave in two days. Not because he needed to but he wanted too. Derek Morgan's life was too much for Reid. He hated that he had a front row seat to the reality of the older male. But he needed to go to the bathroom.

Reid got up and opened the door quietly. He kicked something lightly as he tried to walk forward towards the bathroom. It was Derek. Sleeping on the floor in front of the door in yesterdays clothes. Reid was slightly surprised but stepped over him quietly to allow him to stay asleep. Hearing the toilet flush Derek stirred slightly, trying to find a new position of comfort on the hardwood floor. Reid made his way out the bathroom without issue as he slowly grabbed his coat and messenger bag.

"Spence," Derek called drowsily. "please don't go."

"I thought I told you not to speak to me anymore," Reid stated calmly as he faced the door and his back towards the older gentlemen. Reid wanted to go somewhere, anywhere but here. Where he would go he did not know, if the team knew about what he had done the night before, he would certainly be demoted or fired. Not that they would tell but Strauss would probably put him in jail and that would be it. An FBI agent certainly does not point a gun at a civilian for lover's quarrels.

"Spencer I'm so so very sorry," he sat up now staring into the younger males back. "I need to make it up to you, please."

The man looked haggard, suit dirtied from the floor, his dark eyes reddened. Derek was not the Derek Reid knew, not now, he seemed a bit broken.

"You have already done enough, Derek."

"Honestly Spencer, we have to see each other at work everyday. I can't not talk to you, everyone will know something's wrong." Morgan said wiping the sleep from his eyes frowning.

"Well that's fine we can just keep it professional, that's fine." Reid said as he grabbed the door handle.

"Goddamn it Reid! Where will you go?" Morgan shouted as he got up quickly. "You don't even have your car!"

"I don't know Morgan and I really don't care. I have two legs so I'm going to use them," he opened the door.

Morgan than jumped forward and reached around him with both arms and held him as tight as he could. This surprised Reid terribly and he did not like it one bit. He was still so angry at Morgan so any contact with the man burned his skin like fire.

"Get off me!" Reid yelled as he struggled to get loose from the man holding him. Morgan was way stronger than he was by a long shot. Reid was panicking at this point. "Damn you Morgan!" He growled ferociously.

"Not until you let me make it up to you!" The older agent said as he struggled to hold the doctor as far away possible from the door.

"Let me go!" Reid yelled as he struggled to get free with all his pitiful might. "Please let me go!"

Tears started to well up in his eyes. He could not take his feelings being played with, one minute he is wanted and the next he is abandoned. His head started throbbing painfully. Morgan held him forcefully wanting the young man to understand why he did what he did. He wanted Reid to be happy but he really felt he needed to fix this first. He was desperate to fix this.

"Please Reid!" He said shakily as Reid collapsed into his arms sobbing uncontrollably. Reid held his head as he cried, Morgan rocked him slowly and rhythmically. His sobs slowly turned to light hiccups as the older agent rubbed his back soothingly as his head rested on the younger man's lengthy hair.

They sat quietly within each other's embrace for several long minutes before any of them said anything.

"I'm still very sorry Spencer," Derek said as he tucked Reid's hair behind his right ear to make sure he heard him.

"I'm so tired of this Derek, I didn't want to be your problem, I just wanted to be your friend," Reid said wiping his eyes slowly. He wanted more but he thought Derek would have been disgusted of the doctor's advances. But something was telling him Derek wanted him too, but he was too afraid of what might happen if that indeed was the case. Why else would he be holding him like this?

"I know I'm sorry," Morgan whispered in his ear, "can we please just start over again?"

"I'm tired Derek,"

"Please Spencer," Morgan pleaded softly.

Reid sat with man and quickly thought about how they could 'start over'. He wanted a trusting friendship but he also wanted Derek to explain his actions and why he did it. He did not want to stay mad with Morgan, they had to work together and he would hate to let this situation mess up their cases.

"W-what do you want to do?"

"Well, I'm half tempted to buy you a brand new wardrobe," he said looking at the darkened hems of some of Reid's saved clothing.

"If that's the case then, can we just spend today together? You know just hangout?" Reid asked quietly as Morgan's arms squeezed tighter.

"We sure can," the older man answered warmly. Reid could hear the smile in his voice and he could not help but smirk a little. "let's get cleaned up and then let's go out and have some fun today."

"Okay," Spencer said nervously. Derek smiled and kissed Reid's forehead before he got up. The doctor's big eyes shot open.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he said before he got ready for the day. Reid, still sitting in the same spot, rubbed at the place Morgan kissed him...

"My headache is gone," he said to himself blushing as he rose from the floor.

~~~~~xxxx~~~~~

"Can we not shop at the mall?"

"You ain't driving so you don't have a choice in the matter Reid," Derek said beaming at his friend.

"Y-you know they hike the prices of the clothes to meet rental space payments and to cover damages to their own stores. We really can go other places to shop."

"Who's buying these clothes, I am. So drop it kid."

"Derek, I can buy my own clothes,"

"With your sense of style, hell no. I said I would do this for you so it's happening."

Derek pulled into the parking lot to the JcPenney connected to the Bakersfield Mall. Reid was fidgeting a lot, he was very nervous about the whole idea of shopping with the older agent. For a moment he wished he had make-up to cover his frequently blushing face.

They enter the store rather quickly and Derek was already stopping him to look at different items.

"Derek I don't want to wear that," Reid hissed quietly.

"Oh please, you need to try it on before you judge. It just one striped Polo man."

Reid reluctantly tried it on, and to his surprise, he like the way it looked on him. Comfortable, light.

"I'll take it." Reid said defeated and Derek gladly took the shirt and got two more in brown and black.

They walked into an Express store, an Reid noticed how fashionable the customers were. He felt so out of place.

"Come on Spence, we are shopping not looking for unsubs,"

Reid pouted and walked over to Derek who was shuffling through jeans. He then noticed two girls shopping with some guys. They were the girls who snubbed him at the bar the other night. He caught the eye of the blonde one and she stuck her tongue out at him. He raised an eyebrow as if to say is that the best she got. He smiled at her evilly as he scooted closer to Derek.

"Hey um, what do you think would work for me Derek?" He turned so Derek could get a good look at his legs. The girl's jaw dropped.

"Well I think a slim fit would work for you kid," as he grabbed two pairs of jeans.

"Oh really?" Reid stated as he looked at the girl with a smug expression. She turned and grabbed the brunette from the same night and they both were shocked. Their meathead men looked pitiful compared to Derek, Reid smiled at the thought. They walked up to him quickly like two hungry hens.

"Who is he?" the blonde hissed.

"Oh him?" he motioned towards Derek who was looking through more clothes. "He's taken." Reid said slyly as he walked away from the girls who were now yelling at their men.

"C'mon Spence," Derek gestured. Reid walked to him with a smile. "What you all happy for?"

"Today is a good day," he chimed.

"Good I'm glad." Morgan beamed as he handed Reid a cardigan and plaid shirt.

He then noticed Reid's shoes and drug him to a Famous Footwear store and got him some dress shoes and 2 pairs of Converse shoes. They ran next to a Coach store and their was a pair of shoes the doctor instantly wanted. He begged Morgan for that pair and he was happy Reid actually wanted something. Reid was getting tired by the time hit 4:55pm and he calculated Morgan spent about close to 1,000 dollars in clothing and accesories for the young doctor. Derek was very happy to getting him things and was tempted to buy more until he looked at Reid's tired face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...I am wondering how I'm going to pay you back."

"You don't owe me anything, really!"

"Alright, can we eat then?"

With they left the mall to go to one of Derek's favorite restuarants, Il Cibo e Passione, an nice Italian Restaurant. Reid noticed how nice it was; candle lit place with a warm colors, nice seating and high class clientele.

"Good evening gentlemen, do you have a reservation?" Asked a man with a thin mustache above his lip who was dressed rather expensively.

"Umm no-" Reid started.

"Yes, under Morgan" Derek said casually. Reid whipped his head to face the other man with narrowed eyes,...'did he planned this?' he thought.

"Right this way gentlemen!" The man said happily showing them to their table. One of the best in the restuarant, it looked over a small lake through candlelit windows. Reid suspicion started growing to full absolution.'This beginning to look like a date,' he thought quickly. He smiled.

"You can get anything you want on the menu Spencer, it's all on me."

Reid noticed that everything was expensive and ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"Derek, I don't think-"

"What's wrong?"

"This is all so...lavish,"

"Hey I don't do this everyday, I work all the time and so do you. I figured I owe you the world after what I done..." Derek looked outside when he said this. Reid looked at him pitifully. The waitress then gathered their orders, Derek got a lobster dish and made Spencer get the same. They ate their appetizers and talked about various topics, Derek brought up sports and Spencer tried to add in but his knowledge of sports fell flat. Derek laughed at his sad attempt. Reid smiled at his own pitfall.

Dinner had finished and now they were on desserts. Derek insisted that they shared since he was 'watching his figure' and the young doctor rose a single eyebrow. Eating the decadent chocolate cake with gelato creme, Reid simply stared at the older male while slowly finishing his bite. Derek Morgan was a handsome and jubilant man who really, Spencer realized, had the doctor's heart in his hand. He would do anything for him and wanted him in his life for as long as he lived. He needed to ask Morgan the question that has been on his mind the whole day they spent together.

"Derek, why did you leave me alone that night? I-I know why, but you could told me what you wanted."

"I couldn't." Morgan stated calmly though his bite.

"Why?"

Morgan placed his fork down, and looked Reid right in his wide eyes and smiled softly.

"Because it was you I wanted to sleep with that night."


	7. Chapter 7: Lovely Redemption Part 2

The young doctor expected a lot different explanations from the man but he never expected that. Derek stared at him with honest eyes, Reid chewed his bite and swallowed carefully with a shocked look on his face.

"What did you say?"

Derek sighed and placed both his hands on the table and wrung them slowly. He had been hiding his feelings in the month or so they had been living together and he was tired of it. That fiasco last night was stupid and it should have never happened. He could have took Reid then and there but what would happen if he did? Would Reid want him, he did not know, but the older male was sick of telling himself 'this isn't right' or 'he's my friend' or even 'I'm a ladies man' bullshit. He could not control himself then, and he certainly won't start now.

"Spencer, I have been fighting myself these past few weeks and it's all because I want you."

"Wow, I-I, um, I don't understand," Reid said nervously as his hands started shaking.

"What I mean is, well, I took you out last night to get you someone to enjoy your night with, so I could, um, get someone to get off with."

"Someone to sleep with?"

"Yes," Derek said softly, slightly embarrassed. "I was pretty damn desperate to get laid."

"Really? You could of asked me to leave you alone."

"Yeah but I didn't want you and Olivia to fight..."

"B-b-but you couldn't of just, you know,..." Reid made these weird hand gestures, Morgan was perplexed. "you know, umm, y-you couldn't of just...masturbated?" He whispered blushing terribly.

"Reid!" Derek shouted and instantly blushed as people peered at their table smiling, Spencer instantly sunk into his seat looking around aimlessly.

"Why do that when someone else can do it for me, ya know?"

"Jeez whatever Derek, some people don't have such a luxury of easily picking up girls," Reid said as he kept averting any eye contact with Morgan. He was so nervous, Derek was admitting his attraction to the younger male and Reid could not handle the wave of emotions welling up inside him. His hands were still shaking.

"Spence, why won't you look at me?" Derek said a little worried that he might have been a bit too forward.

"I am looking at you," the doctor said fidgeting in his seat.

"You're looking around me, look at me," he then gently placed his hand on top of Reid's hand to calm him. "Spencer, if you don't like what I am telling you, please say so. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I just needed to get this out."

"Well it's not that, it's just that, I have wanted you for weeks and to hear this all come from you, it makes me so ridiculously happy." He felt his eyes water a little, Derek noticed and gripped his hand tighter. "Sorry I sound like a sappy school girl."

"Spencer, I wanted tonight to be special, I wanted to make you happy and keep you happy. I've never felt this way about anyone, you really got to me man." He said while rubbing the younger man's hand.

"Well then, if that's the case why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Spencer gave Derek a seriously odd look. The older man could tell what it was right away. It was pure need. Reid wanted Derek more than he knew and wanted the man show him what he would do to him. Morgan gave him the same look.

"Check please!" Derek called the waitress.

~~~~~~xxxx~~~~~~

Both men did not share a word on the ride back to Derek's place but both kept exchanging looks; Reid basically stared at Morgan the whole time he was driving while Derek had to use all his willpower not to just speed through every stoplight and stop sign to his place.

When they got to the door, Derek started fumbling with the keys as Spencer started rubbing against him. They finally got in and Derek pushed Spencer back onto the door a held him there.

"You sure you want to do this Spence?"

"Umm well yeah," the doctor said while wrapping his arms around the older male's neck. "you better stop being so damn noble and kiss me."

With that Derek grabbed a handful of the young doctor's hair and pulled his mouth to his own in a sensual kiss. The feel of Spencer's soft lips made Derek gasp in pleasure while shoving his hands in the young man's shirt.

"Oh Derek," Reid whispered. He could smell Morgan's lightly applied cologne and smiled at the fact he was so close to the older male. Weeks of waiting and now all that need started crashing on Spencer.

"Tell me what you want, Spence." Derek's voice was ragged. "I need to hear it from those lips." He was practically inhaling Reid's neck as he nipped and kissed him.

"I need you to make love to me" The doctor pleaded softly. His hands were already on Derek's pants, holding his unbuckled belt in his hand as he looked at the other man with a smile.

Derek held his breathe for far too long then delved in for a passionate open mouthed kiss. Reid flushed a bright hue of red as he kissed the older male who was now grabbing his hardening member.

"Oh Spencer,..." Derek pleaded as his body held Reid.

"D-Derek wait a minute, stop."

"W-what?" Morgan said with a shocked look on his face. Reid started laughing because the man looked like a baseball player who just lost a game.

"If you push me any more into this door, I'm afraid I will be crushed," he snickered as Morgan started smiling again.

"Oh sorry."

"Let's take it to your bedroom."

"Oh right!"

Derek and Spencer both ran quickly into the bedroom and instantly resumed their make out session. Spencer was getting impatient as his straining length was a bit neglected.

"C'mon Derek! Touch me!" The doctor then grabbed Morgan's hand and moaned as he started rubbing himself on it.

"Damn, hold on Baby Boy! I'm gettin' to it." Derek said as he pulled down Reid's pants and took out his throbbing member and took it in his mouth. Pleasure started washing over Reid as his lithe body bucked and rolled into Derek's rather talented mouth. He never made love to a man before but he knew what he liked; the agent needed to give Spencer all that he could and more to make sure his new lover way satisfied. The older male started stroking his own hard prick in earnest.

"Ahhhnnn...oh don't stop," Spencer moaned loudly. Derek started humming on him and Reid cried out. The young man's hands grabbed at Morgan's head sporadically, even scratching his neck a few times.

Derek then started speeding up his ministrations, his head bobbing like a well-oiled piston. All he could taste was Reid's salty pre-come.

"WAIT DEREK!" Reid shouted as he pushed Morgan's head away breathing heavily.

"W-what?"

"I w-want you in me," He said desperately as he opened and spread his legs. Derek was amazed at the sight before him; Spencer's lips were swollen red, his neck covered in love bites as his body glistened with sweat in the warmly lit room. The man was glowing, a memory that will stay branded in Morgan's mind forever.

"Okay, I got you Pretty Boy," he said as he stood up and took off the rest of his clothes stroking himself in front of Spencer who was now licking his lips in anticipation.

The young male rarely thought about how big Derek was, but to see it in the flesh made his mouth water. Instead, the man got on his knees and asked for it.

"Wow,...you are indeed well-endowed. I can see why women chase you, they must have x-ray vision." Reid stated warmly. Derek laughed openly and kissed Spencer before the younger male took dark shaft into his mouth.

"Oh Spencer,...that's it." Morgan moaned as his hand rubbed Reid's soft hair.

"Mmmff..." Reid moaned as he took him into his mouth. He gagged softly as he tried to take the long, thick length into his mouth. Derek groaned loudly. "You like that?" Reid stated coyly as he sucked and tasted his balls while rubbing them gently.

"Oh fuck Spence,...yes."

"Good, I need you in me now,.." Spencer said as he laid back down and waited for Morgan to take him.

"Well hold on now, Spence...have you done this before?"

"No, but I will never get to if you keep stopping!"

"Whoa, hold on, someone's impatient," Derek said roughly as he indeed enjoyed this lusty side of Spencer Reid.

"Do you have any lube?" Reid inquired. Morgan then started looking around and it wasn't in the drawer.

"One second," as he ran into his bathroom.

Then Reid heard a buzzing on the nightstand, it was Derek's phone. He picked it up to see who the hell was calling his man at a time like this. Olivia, the phone screen showed. Now irritated, he answered it.

"Derek, baby?"

"No this is Spencer Reid answering Derek's phone, can I help you?"

"No you can't, little boy! Where's Derek?"

"He's busy..."

"Busy doing what?"

"Me,..." Spencer stated lamely.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I got it," Derek called as he shut the drawer door.

"Derek?" The girl called through the phone.

Reid smiled angrily and placed the phone back where it was and turned the voice back volume down.

"Please hurry Derek," Reid pleaded loudly. Morgan than coated his fingers with the lube and slowly entered the young man with one finger at a time.

"You like that baby?"

"Oh yeah,...ahhh," Reid yelled loudly as the older man worked his opening. He started coating his dick with the liquid quickly.

"Tell me what you want Spencer!"

"I want you to fuck my brains out." Reid said sensually rubbing at the man's rippling abs. He knows the saying itself made no sense and it was not possible to do so, but it didn't matter. He wanted sex, and someone else to know who he belongs to.

Derek than positioned himself over the leaner body under him. He slowly entered Reid and gasped as the wet entrance engulfed his throbbing prick.

"Oh God!" Reid cried, tears pricking his eyes from the pain. "Deeper Derek!" Morgan pushed himself until he was fully seated inside the young man. His thrusts were slow and deep, Spencer cried as his prostate throbbed at the slow contact, his long dick leaking.

"Oh Spencer," the older man said with a growl as his thrusts slowly became rapid. "See what you do to me?"

"Ahhh fuck me Derek,...please...aahhhnn" Spencer shut his eyes and concentrated on feeling. Derek's balls were slapping the young man's ass in quick snaps. Reid back arched on the bed, holding Derek as he fucked him.

"Open your eyes Spencer, let me look into those pretty eyes, baby." Derek growled. Reid's eyes shot open and stared into Derek's eyes.

"I love you Spencer," Derek said softly as Reid's body pooled with warmth as his orgasm took him. He screamed as body convulsed and shuddered as he came onto Derek's stomach and his own with lengthy white streams of his seed. Derek in turn came forcefully into Spencer as he kissed the man's swollen lips, his body shaking in release.

"I love...you too, Derek," Reid said between breathes as he kissed his new lover. Derek then removed himself from Spencer and they groaned in unison at the loss of contact.

"That was amazing," Morgan said smiling as he grabbed the covers since the room started to cool.

"We need to do that more often," Reid said quietly as his voice was hoarse from their frenzied coupling. Derek yawned and pulled Spencer up to his chest and held him. "We can worry about the mess tomorrow."

"Mmmhmm." Derek said sleepily.

Reid then reached over to Derek's phone and put it to his ear. He could hear Olivia's unmistakable sobbing through the phone.

"Do not forget what you just heard tonight. You two are over so stop calling this number. He's mine now." Reid whispered coldly as he hung up the phone and placed it back on the nightstand. He then smiled at his new lover and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Friends of Friends

The next day at the B.A.U., the bullpen was roused with agents and other duties, no serious cases had arrived so the pressure was low. However, the paper work was staggering.

"Well, I mean all the guys I meet seem great at first, but you get them alone and that's when the dog comes out," Emily Prentiss said honestly with a giggling J.J. at her side. "I mean J.J., how did you do it?"

"I can't really say. It sort of clicked for me and Will, it was like fate had a plan of its own," the blonde smiled.

"I'll say," Emily laughed as she looked at one of J.J.'s pictures of her son Henry. Morgan laughed as he heard the girls conversation. "Hey! You get no input in this ladies' man, girls can tell what you bums are thinking about a mile away."

"Oh please, you ain't looking in the right places for the right guy. Sin to Win in Vegas doesn't count." He scoffed with a smile.

"Whatever seriously, I win big in Vegas and I mean big. Too bad the guy's there aren't that either." Prentiss shrugged casually.

"Emily!" J.J. blushed slapping her friend on the shoulder.

"What? It's true," She groused.

"I'll let you two ladies talk this out without me here." Morgan said as he got up to get more coffee.

"Hey, where's Reid?" J.J asked as she saw Emily's jaw drop.

She turned to look at what Prentiss was looking at as a very well-dressed Reid walked towards his desk. The doctor had dressed well before but now he looked unnaturally expensive. The fitted wear Morgan bought and the Coach shoes he wanted did not help manners much. Emily quickly hopped over to his desk.

"So,..." she said coyly. "Who are you and what have you done with Spencer Reid?"

"What? Oh, um, I just felt like dressing nice today," He said nervously as he crossed his legs. "I'm still me."

"Oh please, do tell,...who is the lucky lady?" She pressed on. At this point Derek spit out his sip of coffee loudly towards the face of another male agent by accident for which he quickly apologized. Emily started howling with laughter as the coffee covered agent hid away from the bullpen in embarrassment.

"No lucky lady, I-I just wanted to dress nice that's all, jeez!" He squeaked quickly as he turned to see Penelope's unmistakable smile in the shadows of the hallway.

"What about these shoes? Designer? Reid, is there something you're not telling everyone?" Rossi added in standing behind Prentiss as he looked at the younger male with one raised eyebrow. "You are aware that we are profilers, correct?

"I-I d-don't know what you all are going on about but I just wanted to look nice today, that's it!" He said a little annoyed.

"Oh I see, Morgan rubbed off on you," Emily added as Morgan again spit out coffee loudly as he stood by the sink away from the crowd. 'Why the hell did he wear that stuff today?' he thought nervously as he ran to the bathroom. Everyone laughed as he ran away to change his shirt. Reid ducked his head ever so low to his desk, his face was bright red.

"Hey Spence, we need to talk about the Stephen King novel again, there was a part in chapter 10 I didn't get," said Garcia to his rescue. Reid got up quickly and ran to Penelope's office. She joined and shut the door.

"Thank you so much Garcia, I thought I was going to die out there." Reid said as he ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"No problem, but now you need to tell me what happened between you two. Derek has never acted so nervous before, he actually stuttered when you walked in when he said hi to me. Stuttered! My Derek Morgan!"

Reid was never a good liar, though he was smart enough to seems otherwise. But he knew Penelope was not fooled by the way the two men were acting. Something had indeed happened between them.

"He took me shopping last weekend, so this is his fault."

"I see that, but why did he take you shopping?" She asked with a smile.

"Because we had a fight."

"And why did you two fight?"

"Because he was being a jerk," Reid said becoming slightly annoyed by her questions.

"Why was he being a jerk?" She had now raised one eyebrow towards him with a broad smile.

"Because he, well he, ya know,..." he said as he bit his lip and twiddled his thumbs.

"Loves you?"

"Yeah. Wait, what? What was the question?"

"Eidetic memory my butt, you hear what you want to hear!"

"What? NO!" Angry at himself for giving the game away.

"I'm so happy for you! You finally got what you wanted!"

"Please don't tell anyone, please! I don't know how the rest of team will take it. Derek doesn't want it to be public knowledge yet. I mean, I'm new to this sort of thing." Reid said with wide eyes worried about ruining the relationship with his new found lover.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed and my mind sated, that thought of you two going at it is enough to ruin me." She said with a wink. "Just promise to talk to me if you need someone to talk to,"

"Promise, thank you for understanding,"

"No, problem!"

~~~~~xxxxx~~~~~~

It was 2:24pm Saturday at the Morgan residence and a very bubbly Spencer Reid came walking from Derek's room with one of the homeowner's shirts. He felt happy and satisfied from their last night shag session which went on longer than expected, he never wakes up in the afternoon. He woke up to the sound of Derek's laughter and couldn't help laughing at the sound of it.

"Good afternoon Spence," Derek chuckled as he watched an episode of The Maury Show, apparently a woman had seventeen potential baby fathers none which had tested positive for her two sons. He started laughing again as the woman proceeded to roll on the floor while screaming.

"You know that's mean to laugh at that poor woman, they probably paid her to be obnoxious," Spencer chimed in standing next to his lover.

"This is entertainment Spence, this here is quality comedy." Morgan said chuckling.

"Oh I'm sure," he said as he attempted to sit down without cringing, last night was a little rough on his thinner body. Morgan did not miss the byplay.

"Hey, you all right?"

"Yeah, just a little sore,..."

"Aww man, I didn't mean to be so rough on you. I just get so caught up in the moment and just seeing you all hot and bothered, man it unleashes the beast in me." He said as he rubbed his head and smiled. Reid was now beaming.

"No it's okay, I love it when you're rough, it means I'm really going to get what I want," Reid said coyly as he walked over to the older agent and sat on his lap.

"Man, you are getting tall,..."

"Hey more for you to love," he said as he leaned in to kiss his lover til they heard an abrupt knock at the door.

"Hey Derek! Why didn't you answer your phone man? Open up! Derek!" Said a smooth male voice.

"Who the hell is that?" Reid whispered rather annoyed with the man behind the door.

"Oh no,..."

"Oh no what?"

"It's my turn to host game night, ah fuck man."

"We brought some brew man," said another voice.

"Oh my God, Derek, you are not in college anymore. What the hell is this?"

"These are my game buddies, kid. It's not my fault sports bring people together." He said quickly as they both rushed to look decent enough for the guests.

"Derek, please be aware that you will tell me about everyone who knows about this place and your schedule later tonight, I'm not even kidding." Reid was angry his time with Derek was short lived due to his friends.

Now dressed, Morgan went and opened the door. Spencer quickly sat in a chair with his legs crossed now extremely nervous of Derek's built but childish friends.

"Hey everybody!" Derek said with mock friendliness as his pals made themselves comfortable in his home.

"Yo my bro!" Said the smooth talking handsome brunette with vivid blue eyes, he was followed by a man who mimicked Derek's appearance with a slightly darker complexion. Then walked in a third man who was a bit thinner than the other two with dirty blonde hair with electric hazel eyes. He seemed to wonder more than any of them why Reid was there.

"Derek, who is this?" Inquired the blonde. Derek looked at the man and then at Spencer who didn't like the way the other men were looking at him.

"Oh my bad. Everyone, this is Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Hi," he said quietly feeling a lot like a kid who just got inducted in school speaking to his new classmates.

"Ha! Who is he, your psychiatrist?" Added the brunette noticing Reid clothes. Spencer already didn't like him.

"Spencer, this is Zachery McNamara, blondie over there Allen Novak, and this man here is Gerard Wells,...these are my friends," He said nervously as the room got quiet.

"He doesn't look like he's into sports Derek," Zack continued. "hell, he looks like he's here to observe us." The man shrugged as he sat down on the couch laughing. Allen was still staring at the young doctor and seem pretty suspicious of him.

"What are you into Spencer?" Allen asked with a blank face, Reid was now sure Allen was a little different from the others.

"Um books, science, and genius stuff," he stated irritably.

"Whatever dude, we need to get to the games, move over little neck," Gerard shouted out grabbing the bag of Doritos he brought and plopped loudly on Derek's sofa. The man was bigger than Derek by a good fifty pounds in muscle. But his voice made Reid jump.

"You are the guy who place caught flames right?" Zack said carelessly. "I'm sorry dude, that's rough, well at least you can watch the Raiders and the Patriots go at it, that will make you feel better!"

"No fellas, I'm fine, I'm going to go read," Reid said angrily as he went to the guest room and shut the door.

"Jeez, what's his deal? What kind of man doesn't watch football? What a nerd," Zack chimed as Gerard laughed. Derek was getting rather annoyed at his "friends" visiting his home and Spencer retreating to his room. He really wanted Reid to be with him no matter what but he doubts he would want to tell the boys the 'nerd' happens to be his lover.

"So what up with you and Olivia?" Zack inquired while ear-flicking a rather annoyed Allen.

"She's doing alright I guess," Morgan said lamely not wanting to recall that certain night which lead him and Reid to fight.

"She keeps asking for you."

"Well she can stop."

"Oh snap! You got a new girl?" McNamara bright blue eyes beamed up like a gossiping teen.

"Umm yeah,...she's a little hottie."

"Well describe her!" All eyes stared at Morgan.

"Um maybe another time fellas, we ain't even that serious."

"So you did sleep with her?"

"None of your business Zack,"

"So that means you two are fuck buddies, no ties, no obligations, nuff said." Zach chimed with a shrug.

"No Zack," Derek said turning a slight shade of red as his blood started boiling in anger.

"But you know he's right, Derek. He's good at these things." Gerard added.

"Look you two are just having fun, if no one knows you two are together, than it doesn't mean nothing. You two are together doors closed but when your out and about, it becomes just a thought or an opportunity. A joke really. Hell, there is no relationship if no one knows it." Zack laughed heartily and Gerard chuckled. "I'm a psychologist, I know this stuff. You should probably drop her, you will never get that serious with anyone."

Reid then stormed out the guest room and ran out the front door. His hearing had not failed him and he heard everything. He felt as though Zack was on to something. He knew Derek loved him but he really wanted to let people know he was his. Women still tried to pick the older male up till this day and all he would say is 'not today, ladies' or 'sorry girls, a man's gotta work tomorrow' and he would be with Reid who would sit quietly and frown. Derek did tell him to keep their relationship quiet, but he didn't know how long. Maybe this was normal. The older agent is not one talk tall tales about anyone he was in a relationship with. Their job was dangerous and there loved ones would ultimate be placed in danger if an unsubs had a vendetta. He knew Derek would open up about it, but when was another story. Hell, the team didn't even know about his troubled past till something foul came up.

"Spencer!" Derek yelled after him.

"What the hell's up with nerd boy?" Zack piped then quickly shut his mouth as Derek gave him a death glare that dared him to speak again.

"SPENCER!" Morgan cried as he heard Reid's muffled sobs through the hall. He stalked after him till Allen stopped him. "What man?"

"I will talk to him, stay here and tell Zack and Gerard what you might need to tell them."

"Tell them what?"

"About you and Spencer." He stated as he walked off leaving after Reid. Derek's jaw dropped as he stood in the middle of the hallway in shock as he felt the color drain from his face.

~~~~~xxxxx~~~~~

Spencer walked into the lobby and sat in one of the chairs and wiped his leaking eyes. He knew Derek's wishes, but he wanted his own recognized.

"Hey are you alright?" Allen asked with concern.

"Why do you care? You don't even know me..." Reid sniffed.

"I care because I saw that look in your face and you were both angry and annoyed when we got there." Allen said calmly. "So, how long have you and Derek been together as lovers?" Spencer turned to him in surprise.

"What?"

"Look, I had originally planned to tell the guys that I am in a gay relationship with someone we know as well but I knew when I saw that look on your face, I knew there was more going on with you two than Derek let's on." He said with a smile rubbing his hand through his dirty blonde curls.

"Wow, you are perceptive," Reid smiled while looking at his shoes.

"Well I'm in the military and I work in counter terrorism, so it comes with the job," he said patting Spencer on the back as they both got up.

"I don't know, Derek is extremely adamant about telling anyone about us. Only one person knows about me and him. And now, well, you."

"How long has this been going on?"

"For a few weeks."

"Ah. That's why he won't hang out with us anymore. Ha ha, you are a very good excuse." He said quietly with a smile as Reid giggled lightly.

"I don't know what to do. I want to respect Derek's wishes but this charade could go on for months or years considering how secretive he is."

"A job like that would make anyone secretive considering what could happen if the circumstances were known."

"What should I do?"

"Well first, Dr. Reid...I have to tell Zack I'm sleeping with his older brother, so good news to bad news," Allen chuckled as Spencer laughed nervously as they went back upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9: Liars and the Human Psyche

Spencer was unsure of confronting his acquaintances with him and Derek's personal information. The closer he got to the door, the more nervous he got. Derek made it clear that he did not want to let people know about them until he was ready. But when he was ready was never noted, by date or otherwise; so when the team and Derek's family ever knew about them could be never if he had it his way. Reid felt his stomach turn as he slowed his steps.

"Are you okay? You look pale."

"Oh I-I'm fine, it's just that, well I don't know if Derek will be willing let this out so soon, I mean it's been a month..." He said quietly as he wiped the sweat beading on his face.

"Look you don't have to do this, I need to tell Zack anyways, me and his brother want to move in together." Allen smiled calmly. Spencer had comfort in the fact that Allen was sort of in the same situation as him and Derek, he thought it was nice to have someone else outside his small circle of friends he could talk to about stuff like this.

"Well listen, you and Derek take your time. What you two have is new and I'm guessing extremely fragile. Derek had so many women before you and from my experience, that's a little challenging to overcome. Especially when one is typecast as a quote "ladies man". Tread lightly with him."

Spencer was a little shocked at Allen's statement and swallowed hard. Relationships were one thing he could not quite put his finger on, facts about what it meant and what was expected he knew, but the emotional ties that came with was a tough topic that even the genius could not figure out.

"Well alright... I really don't want to mess this up. He means so much to me," he said with a sigh as he ran shaky hand through his hair. He really wanted to talk to Derek about this. They needed to plan, they needed to figure things out. Reid was starting to hate not having the answers for their lives, hell, he is a genius. He believed he should know everything.

~~~~xxxxx~~~~

Derek panicked. He did not want to tell his friends what was really going on. He stared at Zack and Gerard with wide eyes.

"What do you have to tell us?" Zack said quickly as he munched on some Doritos. Gerard just blinked and kept watching the game trying to seem interested as the door opened.

"That me and Gabriel are together...," Allen said quickly as he shut the door behind Spencer. Zack laughed.

"Gabe? What? Who are you talking about?"

"Gabriel, your brother..." Allen said calmly. Derek looked at him in shock and Spencer backed away slowly. Zack chewed his bite and swallowed as his smile faded away to a frown.

"What?"

"We plan on moving in together, so..." Allen said unwavering to the man before him. Gerard, now fully aware of the situation, turned off the game and started packing his things away. Spencer noticed this and rolled his eyes to look at Derek who looked quite scared.

Zack got up and looked Allen in the eye with a deadly expression on his face.

"You mean to tell me your a Grade A fag? With my brother?"

"To an extent, yes."

Zack responded by charging him and shoving him into the door holding him by the collar of his shirt, knocking over the table with food and drinks spilling everywhere. Derek lunged forth and grabbed Zack trying to pull him off of Allen, who did not fight back. Gerard just stood there in shock.

"YOU FUCKING FAGGOT! HOW DARE YOU?" He spat as he shoved Derek off of him. "THAT'S MY BROTHER!"

"Well I love him and he loves me." Allen said loudly with a sad look on his face. Spencer frowned.

"I should kill the both of you...you're a fucking lying piece of shit. We have been friends for seven years! And you mean to tell me that you been seeing my brother behind my back, knowing that my family will not tolerate this shit. But I must know. Tell me, Allen Novak, how long?"

"Four years."

Enraged, Zack grabbed his things and walked out the door. Allen walked after him. Zack turned around swiftly and stared at Allen coldly as Morgan and Reid looked on.

"You are no longer welcomed in my house and tell Gabriel the same, you ungodly assholes best stay away from me." Zack hissed as his dashing good looks turned sour. Spencer noted this and the look on his boyfriends' face. He realized that this is what Derek was afraid of. Losing his friends and his family to their love affair, losing everything he worked so hard for. And Reid was just beginning to think that if Morgan does not want this coming out, they could never really be together.

"Tell Gabriel to never come back home for the holidays, our parents will not welcome a couple of pipe cleaners..." He said as he walked off.

Allen just stared after him long after he was gone. Reid quickly asked him if he was alright while shaking angrily.

"Are you okay?"

"I just ruin everything for my boyfriend, I guess I'm okay." Allen looked at Reid with a genuine smile. "I'm sorry I ruined game night,..." as he looked at Derek, who frowned sadly.

"Look if you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to call me." He handed him a card and turned to Derek who looked away from both of them. The doctor noticed this and flushed with anger, this is Derek's friend and he just stood there like an idiot. Spencer looked back at Allen told him his phone number as Derek stood silent.

"Hey Derek, why don't you work on the mess in there while I show Allen out." Spencer said quietly. Morgan said nothing and did what he was told still not looking at Allen.

As they walked through the lobby, Spencer could not help reflecting on what he just witnessed. What he just saw was a cruel taste of what could and can happen if him and Derek if word got out about them. He hated the fact that on the field of duty, Morgan would do anything to get the job done. But now, when he is really needed, by his friends no less, he did nothing. Morgan was never they type of person to jump out of his comfort zone but his lack of actions on an emotional level was bothering Reid.

"Once again, I apologize. I didn't think Zack was that type of person, I hope you weren't offended."

"N-no, I'm just really angry. I should of kicked him or something." Reid said quickly. "Does Gabriel know you were telling him?"

"Yes, I thought it would be better for us, because Gabriel hates fighting, and Zack is a fighter."

"You were so calm,"

"If I would of fought him, it would of made things worst. Plus, I'm a deadly weapon due to my job so..." Allen said with a smile. Reid did not understand why Allen was so kind and was truly glad to have met him and also sympathize with him as he held out his hand and shook Allen's.

"Good luck Allen,"

"You too Spencer," he said as he left.

~~~~~xxxxx~~~~~

Spencer returned to Derek's home and closed the door. He watched as Derek finish cleaning the mess. He walked past him to sit at the island and started looking through his phone.

"Gerard left," Derek said quietly.

"Whatever."

"Look Spence,"

"Derek don't. Just stay over there for a minute."

"Look man, I just couldn't-"

"You couldn't what Derek? Help your friend? Derek, I'm not mad at you but I'm extremely disappointed. You and that Gerard character did nothing to help him."

"I'm sorry, Spence. I just froze."

"Derek, look. I think you have some issues you really need to fix within yourself. I have never seen you at like that, and if the team knew about it..." he just turned away from Derek and shook his head. Morgan had this side to him that Reid did not like. If he couldn't protect his friends, what make him think he could protect his lover.

"I just didn't know what I could do to help,"

"You could of told him you would be there for him, that it's okay! Something!"

"But he's a tough man Reid."

"Looks that way doesn't it. He just displayed his emotions in a way that could damage a person. Physically, he looks fine, with that sad smile on his face. But psychologically, he's probably torn up.

He just lost a friend and his lover's family." Spencer said clinically. "I would go into statistics but I'm too mad to think right now. You did the same thing when that Olivia girl was involved."

"So this is my fault?" Morgan said angrily as he stood up to face Reid, who just glared back.

He was right, as always the genius. Derek didn't want to push the issue. Instead he wanted to run over and make love to his boyfriend and forget that this whole thing happened. But this showed him something else, how big Reid's heart was. The man did not have many people in his life to call family or friends as well but when wants the best for the people he cares about, it shows. Too bad for Derek, he wasn't the same. He can make anyone feel good about themselves but when emotions are involved he ducks and hides.

"No it's not, but I'm worried about you."

"Oh please, I'm fine. I know I need some fine tuning but I'm good, man." He said angrily.

"Look, I'm just saying if we are going to move on with this, you need to be aware of what's to come." Spencer said without looking at the older agent.

"Can we please just drop the subject?"

"Sure, if it makes you sleep better at night..." Reid said stung by his dismissal.

"It will. I don't want to lose my mind..." Derek said carelessly and instantly regretted it when Reid looked up at him with wide sad eyes.

"I hope one day you realize who you are talking to when you say things like that," Reid said quietly as he when to his room and closed the door softly.

"Ah fuck," Morgan said pointedly at himself. As he walked into his master suite and turned on the TV. He wanted to sleep and forget everything. He just wanted him and Spencer to work by day and make love by night. Nothing else mattered. Hopefully, all this will be over by tomorrow. With the TV on rather loud, he went to sleep with hope that Spencer did the same. Two hours later, Reid walked out of his room and walked to Derek's door and watched him sleeping peacefully as his chest moved up and down rhythmically. Spencer smiled and went back into his room.

Reid slowly exited his room with a briefcase and his messenger bag. Another bag held his mother's pictures which he gripped tightly. He left a small note on Derek's coffee maker, knowing that's where he always go first and walked to the door.

"I'm really gonna miss this place," he said to himself with a smile as put on his coat and opened the door. He closed it softly not wanting wake the other agent.


	10. Chapter 10: Two Months and Counting

****AUTHOR'S NOTE****

Please excuse the hiatus on this story as I had to tackle some problems in my life. There was a moment that I doubted myself due to my recent underemployment and being turned down for the work that I wanted, and it made me literally stop doing things I loved which include writing these fanfiction stories. But in seeing your reviews and emails made want to continue and to keep looking up and keep on going no matter what! Thank you. I will be updating once a week on this story and writing others as well.

****END NOTE****

Derek Morgan was often contemplating the dilemma known as Spencer Reid and the mark he left on him. Reid mainly kept to himself on cases with the team, he seemed impeccably unaffected of the issues that had ensued with his ex-lover. He seemed happy and somewhat chatty with the other agents, but when Hotch would put him and Morgan together, he would not talk about anything else besides the case at hand. They seemed cordial and collected in each other's presence. Sharing hellos and good byes as any normal good day would progress. The team engaged in there normal banter but were slowly noticing a change in the two men.

To Derek, it made Spencer Reid seem somewhat free. Free from all inhibitions, free from anymore troubles, he seemed more awake and more aware of the life he was living and needed to enjoy it more. Derek, however became reserved. He would spend most of the day somewhat uninterested to everyday conversation. Hotch on several occasions had to pull him to the side and ask if everything is okay. He kept telling himself everything was fine but would end up walking away from everyone else to be alone when the team got together. Spencer noted his behavior and thought he owed him an explanation. Though the older male's insensitivity had annoyed and angered him to the point of leaving, but he was always concerned about his well-being.

"Hey Morgan,..."

"What." Derek said without looking standing in the break room, blankly staring out the window with Reid staring at him with his arms folded.

"Do you feel like talking?"

"No, not really."

"I'm not sure that's the case." Spencer regarded him with the same cold attitude Morgan was emanating. He stood somewhat defiant to the older gentleman, some what stronger and more collected. As far as actions are concerned, two can play that game.

"Just leave me be, Reid." He said walking towards the exit.

"What's this, you hate me now?" The younger male said in a stern tone.

"Yeah, I do."

"Really."

"Yes. I fucking hate you Dr. Spencer Reid." Morgan said icily.

"And whose problem is that." Spencer said with a judging look on his face, a look Derek didn't like.

The young doctor seem to tower him in morality, especially when his friend Allen was concerned. The older male was somewhat irritated at the being known as Spencer Reid had somewhat disrupted his bachelor lifestyle. But it wasn't his fault. He fell for those looks, his unique charm, his eyes, his body and his mind. Morgan fell for the man, plain and simple. He sort of had a slight crush on him before. But since the fire, he felt like he was Reid's savior; wanting to give the man everything the young agent never had. He did everything in his power to make the man happy. He spoiled him. In a way, he made it so Reid needed him.

The older agent told himself that they were stuck together; he wanted Reid with him. But the tension in his home had been so thick with want that he left to be with Olivia which backfired in the worst way. He remember the countless times he jerk off at night with the thought of him and Reid in the act. However, these thoughts scared him and hurt him. Spencer Reid dominated his life without the man even being there.

"I guess it's mine." Derek said with a noncommittal scoff and a shrug with a sour look on his face and he looked at his ex-lover with disdain.

"Hmm...well I came to tell you that the team is worried about you and you should probably put up a more positive front or Hotch will have to profile you to find out what's wrong. We both know you don't want that." Reid said plainly.

"It's none of their damn business, or yours for that matter."

"I never said I cared."

Ouch. That hurt Derek more than he expected.

"Listen, you need to get your act together. Somehow, some way, Derek Morgan needs to figure out how to get rid of this attitude before Strauss have you evaluated. The team notices you being distance and get concerned. And to be frank, I am honestly getting tired of hearing them worry about you. Every single one of them cares about you so you should act like you give a damn." The young agent said without batting an eye and turned to leave until Morgan grabbed his arm.

"How can you talk to me like that?" Derek said quietly as his grip became tighter.

"Ouch, Derek." Reid said under gritted teeth, trying to yank his arm away.

"I spent the last couple months crying over you, calling you, wanting to fix what I broke. Yet, no replies, no fucking answers. It's like you just...dropped me. Like I meant nothing at all to you."

"I am tired of you trying to fix things Derek, you are not my savior. You need to work on yourself, get whatever is holding you back from being happy with what YOU want. Fuck what everyone else thinks. You taught me that, I just can't believe you never taught yourself." The younger agent said shaking his arm free.

"Spencer, I screwed up and for that I am sorry. But I just never thought...I would need you so much." Morgan said sadly.

In all honesty, besides his fucked-up since of pride, he really missed Spencer. He missed them being happy together, joking together and being the best of friends at work and at home. Since Reid left, his home seemed colder, empty and sad. What was full of laughter was now full of quiet. He tried getting back out into the dating scene but he felt out of place. Now he goes to the bar just to drink, alone. And a little too often. He wanted to forget Spencer but not even the strongest liquor made him numb to what he felt for the young agent and what he still feels.

"Derek please, you don't think I was hurt when I left? I had to take a vacation for a week so I could cry in my crappy new apartment without being bothered. I called my mother for any advice and you know what she said?! She told me not to let the voices tell me to do something that I would regret. My mother! You know why? Because I have no one else Morgan." Reid complained sadly as tears started to well up in his eyes.

Derek grabbed him and held him as he started to sob lightly. Spencer didn't fight him this time. He had really missed being with Derek and hated how lonely he was again. At least when they were together they could complain to one another, talk to each other, or comment on cases that they took over. He had been alone for a long time with no real stable relationship. Derek was his first.

"I want you to know Spence, that I am working on myself. It's hard without you there to sort of guide me." He said wiping a tear of his own. "Hell, I broke down in my mom's bathroom and I couldn't even tell her what I was crying about. I just told her I was very sad."

"You shouldn't scare her like that."

"I know."

"Have you ever told your family about me?"

"Reid, if anything, they know more about you than the rest of the team. I brag about you a lot, believe it or not,...heck, still do." The older agent said with a smile. Reid giggled lightly.

"You know what I miss?"

"What?"

"Kissing you."

"Oh really? A few minutes ago you said you didn't care about what I did." Morgan jested.

"Neither did you."

"Hmm. I miss kissing you too." The older agent said with a smile as he pushed Reid to the door and started kissing him thoroughly. Spencer kissed back hesitantly and pulled away slowly.

"We can't do this here."

"W-what? Oh yeah." Derek said a bit dazed forgetting that they are still at work. "I also wanted to tell that I am doing my best to help Allen and Gabe with their situation."

"I know, he told me."

"What? Really?!"

"Yeah, we keep in contact. He is a really cool person, I can see why you're friends with him. He told me about you helping him and Gabriel move into your building. And he also told me that you aren't talking to Zack anymore."

"More like Zack isn't talking to any of us anymore. My friend circle kind of died." He said sadly.

"I think your friend circle is making way for you to have true friends. People like Allen are rare." Spencer said with a smile.

"Two months, three weeks, two days, nine hours and twenty-three minutes and counting..." Derek said with a heavy sigh. Reid blinked.

"Since we been apart..." Spencer said quietly, somewhat impressed. "you have been keeping count?"

"Yeah, I really missed you." As he reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys and handed them to Spencer. "I want you to move back in."

"Derek!"

"Just think about it. I heard from Garcia that you hated your new home. That the mice were eating your books, and that bother me. I want you to be happy and safe. No mice and no fires." He said in a chuckle.

"Derek, I...I don't know what to say..."Reid said with feeling, his heart practically beating out of his chest.

"Just think about it. I still have some your things at the house."

"Hmmph, what is it with you? Why do you do these things?"

"Well because I still love you." Morgan said as he left the break room and Spencer quickly following wiping tears from his eyes. Garcia was standing in the hallway as they left the break room smiled with an exasperated sigh.

"Thank God." She mumbled to herself happily.


	11. Chapter 11: What Lives Are Made Of

Spencer Reid sat in his current one bedroom apartment staring at the second set of Derek Morgan's house keys while sipping his coffee in his bedroom. He kept staring at them for the longest time wondering if this was at all a good idea. To be back in the arms of his lover seemed almost too good to be true; something Reid had to consider with the utmost attention. He blinked several times at the set and began to take a clinical look at his current situation.

He was thirty years old; soon to be thirty-one years of age in few months. He loved his job as well as the people he worked with; though lately he had been receiving calls and letters by Strauss and some key political and military figures in Washington in dire need of his talented mind. They offered him a higher salary, prestige and a bit of power which to any normal person would jump at the chance. However, all that glory seemed to pale in comparison to what he already had. Derek Morgan still loomed large in the estimation of his future.

What future? He wondered thoughtfully. Marriage? Maybe. A Family? Not likely. Hell, the older agent had not made known their 'real' relationship to his family. Reid could tell his mother, but that could have its own set of problems. He didn't know what to do. He felt he needed someone to give him an idea of what could happen and how to handle it. Sometimes, the young doctor felt as though he always had to think for himself, life decisions and all. Because, in all honesty, no one else did. Not his lackluster father, his poor mother, no one. He always had to look out for himself.

When Derek came to his rescue during the horrendous fire incident that changed his life; it was the first time in reality that someone had his best interests at heart. Anyone could have came to his to his aid that night. Well, anyone who might of had time for him. Garcia had Kevin, Hotch has his son, JJ had her family, Rossi had his own life, and Prentice had her set of troubles as well. Derek, who had his friends, a well-rounded family, work and a steady social life; had dropped everything to help him. It boggled Reid's mind often; how the older agent basically saved him. He saved him from homelessness, anxiety and loneliness; he saved him from another harsh scar from the world.

"So what should I do?" Reid said quietly to the phone, hoping he didn't have to repeat himself to Penelope, who was one the other side.

"Well, part of me wants you back with him and all the semi-security that entails." She said plainly as she re-braided her ponytails. "But another part of me wants you to make Derek grovel for you to come back."

"He did say he missed me and I miss him too. I just feel like this weight is just hanging around me. I-I mean I want to be with him but I need him to be alright with us...you know...for good. I don't want to fight with him anymore." He groused flipping an older published Stephan Hawking book with curbed enthusiasm. He slowly put the book down as soon as he became less interested with it.

"You two are always going to fight. Hopefully in the future it will be about cloth patterns and dirty clothes piling up. I want the domestic life for you Spence, you know, like mundane things being more interesting than murder cases or missing persons. I want Derek to be comfortable with you and with himself. I want you to have the good life Spencer. You more than deserve that." Garcia stated with feeling. Spencer wondered at that moment who or what had the audacity to bring someone like Penelope Garcia into his wayward life. She had been sort of a moderator in seeing the whole picture of their situation. The one person that Spencer Reid was truly thankful for.

"Thanks Garcia. I don't think I am worth that and a bag of chips, but thanks..." He smiled warmly.

"Of course!" She beamed as she finished painting her nails a vivid highlight blue.

"Well maybe I better call him, s-should I call him now with a response?" Reid said rather excitedly, knowing he wanted to be back with his lover sooner than later. He also blamed his mounting hormones who were walking in and not checking in at the gate.

"Well I think I need to talk to him first." She said softly.

"What do you mean?!" He said somewhat surprised.

"I want to tell him that I know about the two of you." She chimed as softly as canary at dawn. "I feel that if I let him that I know, he would have to believe that there is nothing to be worried about. You two are a couple. And relationships like yours are becoming more and more common. Hell, if you guys told the whole world today most people would shrug and move on. I mean really!"

Spencer opened his mouth then just as quickly shut it. She was right. No one really cared. I was all in their heads about people perceptions of them. People would get used to them, they would have too. Derek had mentioned to Garcia before that his neighbors had asked about Spencer all the time and missed seeing him. Complete strangers did not mind them. So why should Derek?

"You think that's a good idea?" Spencer wondered out loud.

"Yes! Definitely and it needs to happen now!" Penelope chimed, as she perked up from her bed and ran to her closet instantly searching for an outfit for the event.

"Well, um, you think..."

"How about tonight?" She stated quickly to the phone.

"Okay...?" Reid said hesitantly. Did she already plan this out?

"Good. All three of us are going to the bars and having some much needed fun tonight. We are starting the night at The Fuzzy Label on Hamilton and 8th Street. You better be there or else. See you around 8."

She stated with a smug smirk while holding up the perfect dress for the event then hung up the phone with an abrupt click. Spencer stared at the phone in amazement. Penelope Garcia played no games when trying to get things accomplished. He smiled at the fact that this was the first time he has been out with Derek in a while. He sighed happily and jumped out of his bed to get ready. Just as well, he grabbed his luggage and started putting things in them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Fuzzy Label Penelope Garcia was greeted with welcoming smiles and stares from men, and women alike. She walked in the slowly crowding bar dressed especially nice. Her long wavy blond locks wore nicely with her warm emerald dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. She saw an adjacent mirror and flipped her hair once and adjusted her glasses, pleased with what she saw.

"Well, aren't you lovely tonight…" A tall, blond gentleman said silkily while holding his pint of beer. His stance wobbled a bit as he had been drinking for most of the night. He smelled as if he had been drinking most of his life.

"Why thank you." She said with a smile, still staring at the mirror.

"Hmm, are you busy? I am trying to get to know you." He said a bit stung that she would not look at him.

"I am waiting for someone…" She said politely.

"Please! I bet he's some loser who could never handle a woman like you." He jibed with smile.

"Oh believe me, no one can handle her. She's unstoppable." Derek said with a smile as he joined Penelope by the mirror, his strong hand massaging her shoulders as she smiled. He was dressed nicely as well. The man frowned.

"Are you ready to handle me Baby Girl?" Morgan said with a smile as he offered his hand to her.

"Always." She chimed. "Have fun!" She said to the blond man, who sat down and stared at the mirror to collect his thoughts.

"How are you?" Derek said as they proceeded to the dance floor.

"I am doing great now that you are here! How about you?" She laughed as she started dancing.

"I am very well girl, you know me." He said with a smile as they were being joined by more and more people by the second.

"Well aren't you in good spirits today." She said with a sly smile. "This doesn't have anything to do with Spencer Reid, does it?"

"W-well naw. Not really." He said quickly while rubbing his head. What is she talking about, he thought.

"It just that you two seemed distant for the longest time at work. Most of the team was a little worried about you guys." She said as she glanced around for the younger agent.

"We are doing fine trust me. We are getting along. We had a misunderstanding and we patched things up." Derek said with a shrug as his face reddened slightly.

"Oh really?" She said with a sly smile and raised eyebrow. "I am going to grab another drink, go watch our seats."

She approached the bartender and placed her order for a few drinks as she sat at the counter. She stared at Derek from the bar wondering how she was going to tell him that she knew about him and Spencer for the longest. Garcia was determined to help her two 'favorite people' as she would call them to getting the life she knows they deserved until someone caught her eye.

She saw a woman staring at Derek a few feet from their table. She donned lovely black hair, tanned skin and deep green eyes. She was wearing a Givenchy dress at a basic bar. Garcia stared then realized who she was. Olivia. It was the same girl who came between Reid and Morgan before. Derek would often mention the persistent phone calls, raunchy photos she would send to him daily; even trying to see him at work at one point.

She was very annoying to him and it seemed to bother Derek often. He never told Spencer about what she was doing. Maybe it was for a good reason. After all, Spencer did almost hurt her before.

"Can I help you?" Garcia said with a smile, doing her best to not chuck her rather expensive drink on Olivia's expensive dress. The brunette scoffed.

"No you can't." She said sternly.

"I just happened to notice your interest in my man." She said with a nod towards Derek who was searching for her in the crowd. Penelope's eyes were burning holes into Olivia's head.

"I'm sorry. I am sure he doesn't belong to you." She said without looking at Garcia as she got up.

"Excuse me?" She said angrily as Olivia walked towards Derek. She quickly followed.

"Hi Derek!" She said happily sitting next to Derek who was unpleasantly surprised.

"Olivia! What are doing here?" He said angrily as he glanced at Garcia who was not amused.

"Taking in the scene! It's been so long since I have seen you. Why don't you call me anymore?" She groused.

"I have been extremely busy. Look you should go." He said as she grabbed his arm and held him tightly.

"We are having fun though, DerBear." She laughed almost maniacally.

"DerBear?" Garcia said with a frown. Where is Spencer, she thought.

"It's my nickname for him. We were seeing each other for the longest time and then he ran off."

"No, I told you we were done."

"You don't mean that."

"What are you, delusional? We are no longer dating. It's over." Derek said as he shoved her away. She looked appalled but laughed.

"I don't think he wants you anymore." Garcia said cold sneer. "Come on, Derek. Let's dance."

He got up and Penelope grabbed his hand to dance. Olivia, who scowled angrily, followed them to the floor.

"You have got to be kidding me Derek. She isn't even your type." Olivia yelled.

"Says the woman no one wants." Garcia spat. Enraged, Olivia grabbed Derek's arm and pulled him towards her.

"Girl, you better let me go!" Morgan cried. She gripped him so tight he was so sure he was going to get bruises on his arm.

"Hey! Let go!" Garcia yelled. The crowd began cheering and hooting to what was fast becoming a tug-a-war over Derek. Garcia made a mental note to find out once and for all who this crazy bitch was.

"He's mine!" She cried angrily.

"Olivia stop!" The male agent yelled. He was so desperate to end this. All he wanted to do was have a good time with his friend but Olivia had been known to show up at the most inconvenient times of his life, even if he as well had fault in the matter. She was persistent and unafraid of anything, which always bothered him. Until someone caught his eye for which he stopped struggling. Garcia stopped tugging as well to see what Derek was looking at. The older male's jaw dropped slightly into a very handsome grin.

Standing near the entrance stood a well dressed and well-groomed Spencer Reid in a pair of fitted trouser pants and a pale tan shirt with a lovely casual vest. He looked impeccably handsome. Olivia's eyes widened in shock and anger. But she couldn't say one audible word as he descended from the stairs walking towards them. The crowd started whispering fervently; comments were about how handsome or pretty he was. There were a few people with their phones out wondering if he was a star of some sort.

None of that mattered to the young agent. He was focused on the man who had impeded his thoughts for months standing in the middle of the dance floor. The mood of the crowded bar changed as they watched to two men stare at each other.

"What took you so long?" Garcia said with narrowed eyes and a Cheshire cat like grin. Olivia was still staring at him.

"I wanted to look nice tonight." He beamed with confidence. Derek smiled at him with pride.

"You have gotten so damn handsome over the last few months." The older agent replied without an ounce of sarcasm or teasing. He genuinely missed his lover.

"Heheh. Thanks." Reid laughed quietly. He then took Derek's hand and took him away to another part of the dance floor away from Olivia who he barely glanced at.

The Bar's DJ must have noticed the change of mood and started playing some old school ballads in which the majority of the crowd had coupled up and started dancing as well. Garcia beamed at the men and looked back at Olivia who was shaking in anger.

"Why do you bother with men who aren't interested in you? You're a good looking girl. Derek is not interested clearly." Garcia asked of the brunette honestly. Olivia frowned at the blonde and took her phone out to text something and ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

"Because he was mine first." She said with tears in her eyes as she glared at the two men dancing happily. Derek was smiling and Spencer was laughing. Together at last, Morgan somehow forgot the audience that they had. He was with the young doctor once again; in his arms. He was on cloud nine.

"So, did you miss me?" The young doctor said with a charming smile. Morgan wondered how the hell he got so handsome.

"More than you know…" He said with a sly smile. "Your style is killing mine right now. Imma lil' embarrassed."

"You should be. I think this is the first time I had so many people looking at me for anything but being teased." Reid said honestly while tucking his hair behind his ear. Derek blushed slightly.

"You are becoming quite the swan Doctor." Morgan laughed softly. A couple of girls behind them giggled happily at the couple, commenting on how cute they were. Reid heard them and flushed slightly.

"And we are becoming quite popular here." He said shakily.

"But you know what? That's fine with me." Derek said finally.

"A-are you serious?" Reid said quickly.

"Yeah. I am in love with you. And no matter what I do or what I think I am; I am sure that's not going to change." The older agent admitted with feeling. He loved Spencer Reid, and simply put, started to care less and less about what people thought of them. Reid was happy with him. And that was all that mattered to him.

He grabbed Spencer's soft locks and met him in a sweet kiss. Half of the bar crowd cheered, others held a toasts, and Penelope indistinct face beamed and yelled "About time!" in front of entertained onlookers.

"Thanks Garcia!" Reid called out to her. He held the older agent for a warm hug. In consequence, received a greedy grab of his waist and lower from Derek.

"S-STOP DEREK!" He screeched.

"Sorry." Morgan laughed.

Penelope was happy that the two men were finally together. She slowly glanced around to towards the crowd looking for the woman who almost ruined her night. She saw her standing by the bar with mascara trails running on her face holding her phone standing by a man with dark hair and lovely blue eyes who was staring at the couple angrily. He was doing nothing to comfort the woman next to her. But he was busy concentrating on the star couple before him. He yelled something to Olivia who coward at his words then grabbed her arm harshly and dragged her out the club. Penelope frowned.

"Everything okay?" An out of breath Spencer Reid ran up to Garcia with a smile and two empty bar glasses.

"Yeah," she said hesitantly. Spencer smiled and ran back to the dance floor with Derek and the soused up crowd.

"This was a great night." The bartender said to Penelope happily as she collected money from the counter. "And it's all because of your friends there."

"Of course." She said with confidence still staring at the door Olivia left from. "And I will do anything to keep it that way."


End file.
